Pinsir
(Pokémon)|Nintendo= }} |region5=Kalos |regdex5=130 (Coastal) |gen=1 |color=Brown |type=Bug |ability=Hyper Cutter |ability2=Mold Breaker |abilityh=Moxie |height=4'11" |weight=121.3 lbs. |evofrom=N/A |evointo=N/A }} |tab2=Mega |infobox2= }} Pinsir, known in Japan as カイロス ( ), is a large, Bug-type Pokémon, resembling a stag beetle. It originally was a parallel to the Mantis Pokémon Scyther, but since that Pokémon is able to evolve into Scizor, Pinsir's current parallel is Heracross, a Pokémon resembling rhinoceros beetle. It is capable of Mega Evolution, and can turn into Mega Pinsir with a Pinsirite. Biology Pinsir is a large, insectoid, oval-shaped Pokémon with a pale brown, body, a segmented abdomen and a large pair of white, spiked pincer-like horns on the top of its head. It has a wide mouth with long, flat teeth aligned in a vertical manner. While its legs are short and thick, its arms are long and thin instead, as well as segmented. Its hands have three claws each, and so do the feet. It has angry-looking eyes with white sclera and thin, black pupils. It uses its horns to either crush, toss, club or tear its opponents apart. With these horns, it can also chop wooden logs and lift objects and creatures weighing twice as much as Pinsir. It picks up its prey with these pincer-like horns with the intent to tear them in half, and Pinsir will not stop gripping on until it succeeds. When Pinsir grips an object it is unable to tear, Pinsir just flings said object far away from it. When it's getting cold in its environment, it hides deep in the forest and either sleeps in the treetops or under the roots. After Mega Evolving, Pinsir actually becomes a Bug/Flying-type, and thus gains a pair of yellow wings with some orange venation, as well as a set of wing covers, each bundled with a pair of orange blades. Its arms have become more segmented, and each of its forearms gained some sort of triangular extension. Its feet changed as well, making Pinsir unable to stand normally. Its horns and the spikes on it became longer and sharper, and its eyes actually have become more insect-like, having become yellow, and gaining multiple possible irises. Trivia Origin Pinsir resembles a stag beetle, or more specifically, the Prosopocoilus inclinatus. Stag beetles are popular insects to use in wikipedia:insect fighting, which could explain Pinsir being a parallel to Heracross, as Heracross is also based on an insect popular to use in said activity, as well as Pinsir being an ex-parallel to Scyther, based on a species popular to use in cricket fighting. Name Origin Pinsir is a corruption to pincer, referring to the horns on its head. Kailios may come from カイ kai (The Greek letter Chi, also written as X), and cross. However, it can also come from 傀 kai (large), 魁偉 kaii (brawny), or 刈 kai (cut), as well as κοριός korios (Greek for "bug"). Names in other Languages |JapM=From and cross, or / / and . |Fra=Scarabrute |FraM=From and brute }} Gallery 127Mega Pinsir.png|Mega Pinsir